1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to carpeting and in particular to Carpet rod brackets and carpet rod assemblies using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is often desirable, for both functional and aesthetic reasons, to lay a carpet runner across one or more stair steps in a staircase. On the functional side, carpeting protects the surface of the stair step, such as the wood surfaces typically found in private residences, from the wear and tear associated with normal foot traffic. Additionally, carpeting provides for a softer, more secure footing for those walking up or down the staircase. In regard to aesthetics, carpets come in a multitude of colors, patterns and materials providing a wide range of decorating options. In any case, carpet runners can be removed and replaced should they become worn or if there is a change in decorating taste.
When a carpet runner is used on a staircase, stair rods are often used to hold the runner in place. The typical stair rod comprises a rod longer than the width of the carpet runner which it is securing. Once the carpet runner is laid across a given stair step, this rod is placed at the bend between the horizontal plane of the stair step and the vertical plane extending upward to the next stair in the staircase. Brackets at the end of the rod hold the rod and the underlying carpet firmly in place. Stair rods are not only important for aesthetic reasons, such as keeping the runner centered along the stair step and providing additional ornamentation, but more importantly for safety reasons. Slippage of the carpet runner under the foot of a pedestrian can cause potentially dangerous slips and falls, as well as twisted ankles and other injuries.
Stair rod brackets must hold the rod securely in place with minimal slippage either along the longitudinal axis of the rod or at an angle thereto. One such bracket system is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,516 to Zoroufy et al. Here, the rod mates with a pair of slidably interconnecting brackets at each end. An inner bracket is fastened to the horizontal and vertical surfaces of the stair, while an outer bracket slides over the first bracket. A finial extends through the wall of the outer bracket and an end-stop of the inner bracket to engage a tapped (threaded) aperature in the end of the rod. This system is secure, but is more complicated to assemble or disassemble, should it be necessary to remove the rod for carpet cleaning or replacement.
Another type stair rod bracket system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 342,437 to Prezner and U.S. Pat. No. 869,492 to Joyner. This system uses a hinged clamps which are secured to the stair and which open to receive the stair rod. Once the rod is in place, the clamp is fastened closed around the rod. The rod extends completely though the clamp and is thus susceptible to lateral slippage. Moreover, the finial must be affixed to the rod itself, when used.
Another disadvantage of some commercially available stair rod systems is a result of the use of lead in their construction. Specifically, lead is sometimes used in the expansion screw used to fasten the finial to the stair rod. As is well known, lead and similar heavy metals are hazardous, especially with respects to children who often play on the stairs.
What is needed therefore is a stair rod system which is easy to assemble and disassemble such that the carpet can be easily accessed for cleaning or replacement. Such as system should hold the rod securely in place thereby minimizing slippage or movement of the rod when weight is placed on the underlying carpet. Additionally, the use of lead expansion screws should be eliminated. Finally, such a system should include ornamental features which allow the stair rod to blend in easily with the given decorative scheme.
According to one embodiment of the principles of the present invention, a bracket is disclosed for retaining a stair rod. The bracket includes a first portion for affixing to a stair, including means for securing a finial thereto, and a seat for receiving an end of the corresponding stair rod. A second portion of the bracket is rotatably coupled to the first portion and includes means for retaining the end of the corresponding stair rod in the seat of the first portion of bracket. Means are also included for holding the first and second portions of the bracket in engagement.
Brackets and stair rod assemblies using the same have substantial advantages over the prior art. Among other things, since the finial is attached to the bracket, rather than to the rod, the stair rod can more easily be handled during carpet replacement or cleaning. Moreover, it is only necessary to release a simple key or latch to free the stair rod from its brackets. Additionally, carpet rod brackets and carpet rod assemblies using the same minimize slippage and other unwanted movement such that the underlying carpet is securely held in place on the stairway. Finally, implementation of the inventive concepts does not require the use of lead expansion screws or similar parts constructed of hazardous materials.